FIG. 1 is a partial view of a set of controls 10 of an aircraft, also called the rudder bar, which is positioned in the cockpit of the aircraft. Generally, a cockpit comprises as many sets of controls 10 as there are pilot stations.
According to one embodiment, each set of controls 10 comprises a first pedal 12 and a second pedal 14 which may be actuated simultaneously or independently of one another.
For each pedal 12, 14, the set of controls 10 comprises, among other things:                a support 16,        a rotation shaft 18 with a rotation axis A18,        pivoting connection 20 between the support 16 and the rotation shaft 18, this connection being configured so as to allow the rotation shaft 18 to pivot on itself about the rotation axis A18,        two fixed connections 22 which connect the pedal 14 or 16 to the rotation shaft 18,        an arm referred to as a bell crank 24 which extends perpendicular to the rotation axis A18, and which is connected by one of its ends to the rotation shaft 18,        a rod 26,        an articulation 28 which connects the rod 26 and the other end of the bell crank 24.        
According to this configuration, a movement of the rod 26 is converted into a rotational movement of the pedal 12, 14 about the rotation axis A18 or, vice versa, a rotational movement of the pedal 12, 14 about the rotation axis A18 is converted into a movement of the rod 26.
Although this embodiment is quite satisfactory in terms of function, it requires a large number of parts (support, pedal, rotation shaft, bell crank, rod) which is generally disadvantageous in terms of assembly costs. In order to transmit forces between the pedal and the rod, the rotation shaft 18 and the bell crank 24 must have high mechanical strength owing to their L-shaped arrangement, which generally tends to increase production costs.